


Stupid

by sasha_b



Series: Live By The Sword [70]
Category: King Arthur (2004), Original Work
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 09:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_b/pseuds/sasha_b
Summary: Arthur, young police captain, and Lance, self- assuredman.





	Stupid

"Boys are stupid."

Arthur's fingers are twined in Lance's hair, and Lance only yelps a little bit when they jerk at his words. Grumbling, he pulls himself free of Arthur's grip and makes to sit up, shirt gaping open and belt halfway undone. Night is fully upon them and warm LA wind stirs the blinds of the open door. Lance halfway hopes bugs won't get in, but then Arthur tugs at him again and he turns to eye the other man, neck twisted at an odd angle. He stays in Arthur's lap.

The little Van Gogh plug in light glows cheerfully in the corner where it's placed but Lance can't really see Arthur's expression very well with only that illumination, so he tries to sit up again. Arthur shoves him back down and resumes his hair playing, but when he doesn't say anything, Lance sighs and cocks an eyebrow, which he hopes looks appropriately annoyed (but since he's had it plucked recently, it probably just looks red and thin). "Did you hear me? Boys are stupid. Don't you agree?"

Arthur makes a hmmph noise and his face falls into that craggy frown Lance has been seeing far too often lately. "...and you're saying this why?"

"Something I heard at the Bean...and I realized I agreed."

Arthur chokes and this time Lance does succeed in sitting up. He turns around and faces Arthur, running his hands over the other man's bare arms, tickling up his neck, catching Arthur's face in a loose grip, his fingertips grazing Arthur's earlobes. The blinds at the door make a crunch sound as the wind picks up, but despite Arthur's gaze ticking to them for just a moment, Lance seems to have his undivided attention.

"You do?"

"Yep."

Arthur's face compresses and lines appear between his eyes and next to his lips. He allows Lance to grip his face but shakes his head in confusion, his neatly cut hair moving with the motion. Lance slides a hand from his face to Arthur's short curls, running his nails over Arthur's scalp and to the nape of his neck.

"...uh, Lance..."

Lance is busy with kissing Arthur's throat, the other man's stubble pulling at his already sore lips, his legs working to slide to either side of Arthur's hips. "What?"

"We're boys?"

Lance's hands still in Arthur's hair and he sits up straight for a short moment, his dark eyes shining in the light of the stupid Van Gogh. "Not in the least, Arthur." His voice is self assured and cocky and he resumes his exploration of Arthur's neck and jawline before pressing a hot kiss to the other man's mouth, tongue snaking out to taste the sweat that's beaded on Arthur's upper lip. "Men are totally different." He raises his head briefly, and cracks a satisfied grin before lightly kissing Arthur's mouth again.

Arthur snorts a laugh that ends in a whine as he allows Lance to shove him backward on the couch, his hands working at the belt that's already undone, the stifling wind that blows the blinds catching Arthur's hair and ruffling it. Lance smiles into Arthur's neck, and Arthur can feel the imprint of Lance's mouth for days afterward.

He catches himself grinning at the most inane moments at work, and can't think of a straight answer for his fellow officers when they ask what's so funny?

He really can't answer _boys are stupid_ , right?


End file.
